


Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinjita sekai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Tea Parties, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Bel grembiule, Yu.” fu invece il commento di Yuya.Oh, beh. Sperava che Yuri aspettasse almeno che Yuki se ne andasse prima di ucciderlo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinjita sekai

**Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinjita sekai**

**(Sto disegnando il nostro futuro interamente in un mondo in cui credo)**

“Yuri? Yuki?”

Yuya entrò nell’appartamento, il silenzio lo preoccupò un po’.

Aveva lasciato sua nipote da sola con Yuri per un paio d’ore al massimo. Non poteva essere accaduto niente di eccessivamente disastroso, Yuri non era _così_ male coi bambini.

Si affrettò a togliersi le scarpe e si diresse verso il salotto.

E si immobilizzò.

Il tavolino di fronte al divano era apparecchiato con la loro tovaglia migliore (...beh, la loro unica tovaglia _accettabile_ ), cinque o sei tazze da tè con i rispettivi piattini e cucchiaini, la zuccheriera al centro.

“Oji-chan!” lo chiamò la nipote quando lo vide, e si alzò per corrergli incontro, abbracciandogli le gambe.

“Ciao, Yuki.” la salutò Yuya, prendendola in braccio e dandole un bacio sulla guancia. “Che sta succedendo qui?” chiese, indicando le bambole e i peluche accuratamente sistemati intorno al tavolo.

“Beh, quando te ne sei andato Yuri-nii mi ha chiesto cosa volessi fare, e io volevo davvero, davvero prendere il tè con le mie bambole. Perciò ha fatto questo!” spiegò la bambina, i suoi occhi che brillavano di felicità.

“Oh.” commentò Yuya, annuendo un paio di volte. “E adesso dov’è Yuri-nii?” chiese, sperando che Yuri non fosse fuggito dalle bambole e dall’ora del tè.

“In cucina!” lo sentì gridare. “Sarò lì fra un attimo. Yuya, considerati avvisato!” gridò, e sebbene Yuya non avesse capito, non commentò.

Si sedette sul divano, e non dovette attendere molto perché il suo ragazzo arrivasse.

E allora comprese.

“Beh...” cominciò a dire, ma Yuri gli scoccò un’occhiataccia e sorrise a Yuki.

“Buongiorno, sono Chinen Yuri e a quanto sembra sarò il vostro cameriere questa sera.” disse alla bambina, avvicinandosi e appoggiando il vassoio con la teiera sul tavolino.

“Ah, grazie Yuri-nii! Io e le bambole stavamo cominciando ad avere davvero, davvero sete.” lo informò, incredibilmente seria.

“Bel grembiule, Yu.” fu invece il commento di Yuya.

Oh, beh. Sperava che Yuri aspettasse almeno che Yuki se ne andasse prima di ucciderlo.

Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi, glaciale.

“Grazie, Yuu.” rispose tra i denti. “Yuki e io stavamo cercando qualcosa che potesse andar bene, e abbiamo trovato questo nel cassetto più in basso. Era fra la roba che ti ha dato tua madre quando ci siamo trasferiti qui.” si accarezzò il grembiule sulle gambe, a disagio. “Anche se non capisco che cosa pensava che ci potessimo fare.” aggiunse, a voce più bassa.

Yuya ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa con fare comprensivo.

Era un grembiule classico, uno di quelli che ci si sarebbe aspettati di vedere... beh, indosso a una cameriera.

“Forse obaa-chan l’ha dato a oji-chan per questo. Gioca sempre con me, le mie bambole adorano il suo tè.” disse loro Yuki, agitandosi un po’ mentre aspettava che il tè venisse servito.

“Me la cavo abbastanza bene col tè.” si difese Yuri, sporgendosi in avanti per pizzicarle il naso. “E speravo di venire invitato, quanto abbiamo apparecchiato il tavolino. Non pensavo che sarei stato il cameriere.” si lamentò, però sorrideva.

Comunque, il suo commento parve colpire Yuki.

“Oh! Mi dispiace tanto Yuri-nii, non pensavo che volessi prendere il tè con noi! Qualche volta papà prepara il tè per me e le bambole, però non si unisce mai a noi.” spiegò “E insiste sempre per mettere il suo grembiule, che è davvero noioso, tutto grigio.” spostò un po’ una delle bambole accanto a lei, poi diede un colpetto a terra. “Ecco, puoi sederti con noi. Adesso che è arrivato oji-chan, può servircelo lui il tè. Ti va, oji-chan?” si voltò a guardare Yuya, la speranza negli occhi.

Ecco. Yuya era stato fregato dai bambini.

Yuri inarcò un sopracciglio, mettendo su un’aria innocente.

“Oh, per favore Yuuyan, sarebbe fantastico. Ecco, puoi prendere il grembiule se vuoi.” gli disse, sciogliendo il nodo e porgendolo al più grande.

Cercando di non farsi vedere dalla nipote, Yuya fece una smorfia.

“Ne sarei felice.” disse, mantenendo un’espressione seria nonostante tutto. Si alzò in piedi e indossò il grembiule, e se su Yuri pareva quasi carino, era certo che lui fosse assolutamente ridicolo.

“Così grazioso, Yuu.” lo prese in giro Yuri. La vendetta era dura.

Yuya non disse una parola mentre prendeva la teiera e versava il tè nelle tazze di Yuri e Yuki, fingendo di fare lo stesso con le bambole. Una volta finito, si riempì una tazza per sé stesso e andò a sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte a loro.

“La servitù può avere un po’ di tè?” chiese alla nipote, sorridendo.

“Certo che puoi, oji-chan.” prese un sorso dalla tazza e si assicurò di mostrare quanto le piacesse. “È delizioso, Yuri-nii. Quasi quanto quello di obaa-chan.” si complimentò con lui.

“Sono felice, Yu-chan. Temevo che avrei deluso le tue bambole.” rispose Chinen con un sorrisino.

Yuki ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“È così divertente.” disse loro mentre continuava a bere il proprio tè, aggiustando qualche dettaglio delle bambole che – chissà perché – non le andava bene. “Sono felice che stiate prendendo il tè con me e le bambole. Ricordatevi, quando vi sposerete e avrete bambini, lo dovete fare anche con loro. Con una bella tovaglia e un bel grembiule come quello.” disse, con convinzione.

Yuya quasi si strozzò col tè, mentre Yuri in qualche modo riuscì a mantenere la calma.

“Non ti preoccupare, verrai invitata, Yu-chan.” rassicurò la bambina, abbassandosi per darle un bacio sulla guancia e poi sollevando gli occhi in direzione di Yuya.

Lo sguardo sul volto del più grande era esilarante; era come se cercasse di contenere l’eccitazione, come se quello che aveva detto avesse toccato esattamente il tasto giusto dentro di lui.

Yuri gli sorrise, adesso sincero.

Beh, Yuki aveva parlato. E lungi da Yuri ignorare in quel modo i desideri di una bambina.

A quanto sembrava, c’era tutto un futuro di tè con le bambole in serbo per lui.


End file.
